Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor assembly and a motor including the same.
Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a motor is a device generating a rotating force of a rotating shaft by electromagnetic interaction between a rotor and a stator and is variously used as a power source for the whole industry.
The motor includes a cylindrical housing with an upper portion and a bracket coupled to the upper portion of the housing, the cylindrical housing and the bracket forming the appearance of the motor, and a rotating shaft is supported by the housing and the bracket. A rotor having magnets is disposed at an outer circumferential surface of the rotating shaft, and a stator having a stator core and a coil is coupled to an inner circumferential surface of housing. When a current is applied to the stator, power is generated while the rotating shaft is rotated by electromagnetic interaction between the rotor and the stator.
The motor is classified into an interior permanent magnet motor (IPM-type motor) and a surface-mounted permanent magnet motor (SPM-Type Motor) according to arrangement of the magnets. In the case of the IPM-type motor, generally, the magnets are inserted into a rotor core, and the rotor core and the magnet are fixed to each other with an adhesive.
Particularly, in the case of the SPM-type motor, when the rotor core to which the magnet is attached is manufactured, electrical steel sheets with magnetism are manufactured to be divided and stacked on top of each other. There are problems of a lot of time for a process and high material costs as a whole.